


Meet and Greet

by Ms_Katielynn



Category: Disney - All Media Types, Disney Cartoons (Classic), Epic Mickey
Genre: Anxiety, Brothers, Disney, Disney World & Disneyland, Family, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Oswald is dealing with a new world, one that barely remembers him, post-epic mickey, slight angst, that can't be easy, where all cartoon characters are real and interact with humans, who framed roger rabbit universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 21:59:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6676948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ms_Katielynn/pseuds/Ms_Katielynn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Well hey there hi there ho there friends! ^^’</p><p>Hope you guys don’t mind but I’ve been on sort of a Disney kick lately (probably the result of having recently been to Disneyland and also working part-time in the Magic kingdom), and decided to write a fanfic about my one of my favourite classic Disney characters: Oswald the Lucky Rabbit! I adore his character and the fascinating history behind him. Plus the brotherly dynamic “Epic Mickey” set up between him and Mickey is fantastic! I really wanted to elaborate on that while also exploring how the character has had to fight his way out of obscurity and introduce himself to a new audience.</p><p>Epic Mickey was a HUGE inspiration for this fic so there are quite a few references to the game. But I don’t think you need to have played it so much as you just need a general knowledge of the story.</p><p>Now this is set up in that general world of “Who Framed Roger Rabbit,” where toons live alongside human beings. However I was also influenced by the amazing imaginashon’s Toonz AU. I really love how she writes Mickey as being so involved in both the parks and inner-workings of the Disney company. The stories and art she’s made for this AU are wonderful and I highly recommend you take a look if you love cartoons.</p><p>Oh and if I did a terrible job describing Disneyland’s backlot, that’s because I’ve never actually been in it. I just work at the Florida Magic Kingdom park which has a similar but still very different layout. ^^’</p>
    </blockquote>





	Meet and Greet

**Author's Note:**

> Well hey there hi there ho there friends! ^^’
> 
> Hope you guys don’t mind but I’ve been on sort of a Disney kick lately (probably the result of having recently been to Disneyland and also working part-time in the Magic kingdom), and decided to write a fanfic about my one of my favourite classic Disney characters: Oswald the Lucky Rabbit! I adore his character and the fascinating history behind him. Plus the brotherly dynamic “Epic Mickey” set up between him and Mickey is fantastic! I really wanted to elaborate on that while also exploring how the character has had to fight his way out of obscurity and introduce himself to a new audience.
> 
> Epic Mickey was a HUGE inspiration for this fic so there are quite a few references to the game. But I don’t think you need to have played it so much as you just need a general knowledge of the story.
> 
> Now this is set up in that general world of “Who Framed Roger Rabbit,” where toons live alongside human beings. However I was also influenced by the amazing imaginashon’s Toonz AU. I really love how she writes Mickey as being so involved in both the parks and inner-workings of the Disney company. The stories and art she’s made for this AU are wonderful and I highly recommend you take a look if you love cartoons.
> 
> Oh and if I did a terrible job describing Disneyland’s backlot, that’s because I’ve never actually been in it. I just work at the Florida Magic Kingdom park which has a similar but still very different layout. ^^’

“G'morning!” “Morning!” “Hey, how’re ya doin”?“

The cheery voice could be heard loud and clear over the bustling crowd of cast members milling about Disneyland’s utilitarian, concrete backlot. Pipes overhead hissed and fluorescent lights flickered as hundreds of workers started their daily routines, some carrying pushcarts, others toting bundles of balloons. Amid the hustle and bustle, two small figures stood out, their silhouettes stretching out behind them on the pavement, one iconic, the other, not so much. 

Mickey Mouse bounced on the balls of his feet as he walked, taking the time to wave at each person who passed. “Hey there! Beautiful morning huh?”

Behind him trod Oswald the Lucky Rabbit at a much slower pace, the gray concrete walls of the backlot perfectly expressing his mood. The rabbit’s ears drooped at half mast as he yawned. He wasn’t feeling particularly lucky today seeing as his brother decided to drag him out of bed at 5 am. Oswald was many things, but a morning person was not one of them. 

He glanced over at Mickey in bemused awe, wondering just how the mouse mustered up the energy to be so darn cheerful in the morning. The mouse seemed to almost radiate sunshine as he weaved through the crowd, and it appeared to be contagious. Every person he greeted never failed to wave back, their energy feeding right back into Mickey’s.

Some of the cast members–the newer ones, Oswald assumed–looked on at the mouse in amazement as he passed. Others just smiled in familiarity and went about their business, long since used to working with the famous star.

They looked at Oswald too, some smiled warmly, a few giving him confused glances. Still they waved all the same and he shyly returned the gesture. Taking deep breathes, the rabbit tried hard to make his demeanour as natural as his brother’s, to squelch the nervous fluttering of his brand new heart… He placed a hand over his chest protectively, comforted by the steady beat.

Meanwhile Mickey was giving Oswald a running commentary, pointing out each person they passed. “That’s Sam, he works over at the hat shop. And there’s Cindy, she’s with us for the summer college program. Oh and that’s Gloria, she’s been working at the confectionary for over ten years now. Sweetest gal you'll ever meet! Hiya Miss Gloria, that’s a lovely bow you have there!” The mouse waved to an older woman who blushed, fluffing up the bow she wore atop her white hair.

Naturally, it had been Mickey’s idea to bring Oswald to Disneyland’s meet and greet, eager to reintroduce his newfound family. The executives at Disney okayed the idea several weeks ago, but Oswald had delayed the visit again and again, each time coming up with another excuse: He and his family were still moving into Toontown, there were boxes to unpack, he wasn’t feeling well that day. Unfortunately, Ortensia had seen right through him. Knowing her hunny bunny needed the push, she’d arranged for Mickey to pick him up one morning by surprise, no excuses to be made. The rabbit harrumphed quietly. She and him were going to talk about that later…

Finally they reached a large fence, the divider between the backlot and the park. The other characters had already lined up along the walls, each meeting with their own character attendant. Minnie, dressed to the nines in her matching dress and bow, caught his eyes and grinned, waving cheerfully. 

Oswald fiddled self-consciously with his own simple blue pants for a moment, before glancing over at Mickey, who was wearing his yellow bow tie and fancy black coat tails. “Brand recognition,” the executives called it. People were more likely to recognise Oswald if he was in his signature “look.” Oswald just felt he looked underdressed.

Donald looked up over the top of his newspaper to glance at Mickey and rolled his eyes. “Well you certainly took your time.” Muttered the duck. “Probably had to say hello to every single person on the lot” he sniggered to Goofy, who laughed good naturedly.

“Good morning to you too Donald.” Replied Mickey with a smile, not missing a beat. “And there’s nothing wrong with being friendly to folks.” With that he turned and greeted the woman walking up to him, a clipboard in her hand.

“Hey Dolores, I didn’t know you were on the schedule today! That’s swell! How’re the kids doing? Eli’s in kindergarten now right…?” Donald snickered knowingly at the chatty mouse and turned back to his newspaper.

Oswald’s ears twitched as he heard the cheery music of Main Street, the scents of popcorn and cotton candy from the pushcarts hitting his nose. And then there was the sounds of the park guests: the shrieks of young children, the laughter of families. So many people… Oswald felt his his stomach clench uneasily but he tried his hardest to ignore it, that treacherous thought that he didn’t belong.

“Ahyuck! Heya Oswald!” Bellowed Goofy, slapping the small rabbit hard on the back.

Oswald winced. Oh great. Another morning person. “Hey Goofy” he waved tentatively.

“Fancy seein’ you here today!” The dog continued, an infectious grin on his face. “Why ol’ Mick’s been tryin’ ta get you ta come ta these here Meet n’ Greets fer weeks now! What made ya change yer mind?”

“Heh heh… Er…” Oswald tried his hardest to fight back a grimace. “Let’s just say he made me an offer I couldn’t refuse.”

Goofy, for his part, remained completely ignorant of Oswald discomfort, throwing a lanky arm over the rabbit’s shoulder. “Well we’re happy ta have ya with us! Aw I jus’ love gettin’ ta put smiles on the little kiddo’s faces.” He chuckled his signature guffaw. “Why they remind me of my Maxie when he just a little dickens. Ya remember my son Max right? Brought ‘em ta the Christmas party this year! Say ya wanna see some pictures? I keep ‘em right here in my wallet!”

“Goofy c'mon! Give the guy some space!” Grumbled Donald, unceremoniously yanking the dog off Oswald.“ya wanna scare him off for good?” The duck shot Oswald a sympathetic smirk, which the rabbit returned with his own grateful smile.

“Besides,” the duck added, straightening his bowtie. “We gotta go. Can’t keep the kids waiting.”

“Oh boy!” Goofy’ face lit up like the Fourth of July as he shot into the air and yanked Donald by his wing. “Then what’re we waitin’ for!”

“WAK!” Donald quacked in surprise as he was dragged out onto Main Street.

Oswald breathed a small sigh of relief, but couldn’t help but smile. Truthfully he’d missed watching Donald and Goofy’s antics. Of course his Goofy and Donald were animatronics in the Wasteland, cobbled together in a bout of loneliness and jealousy on his part. Although, in spite of the bitterness that inspired their creation, his animatronic pals managed to be just as caring and loyal as their real-world counterparts. So many times Oswald found himself missing their companionship. Watching the same toons in the real world was like seeing the world through a distorted lens. They were like his best friends, but not… These were Mickey’s best friends.

“Hey. Ready to get out there?” He turned to see Mickey behind him, rocking back on his heels, hands in his pockets. The woman with the clipboard–Dolores– was checking the time on her wrist watch.

“Uh… Right” Oswald heard himself say. But that sinking feeling in his gut increased tenfold. It was all he could do to make his breathing normal. Was this stage fright? If so this would be the first time in 80 years that Oswald had felt it. Oswald’s ears perked as he suddenly realised that Mickey was still talking, trying to give him advice. 

“Now the heart of these things is to make each kid feel special ya know. Like you came here just to see 'em!” The mouse was staring off in the distance, hands clasped together. Yeesh! If Oswald hadn’t felt like his insides were turning in on him he would’ve teased his brother for being so schmaltzy. What a sap!

But Oswald’s settled for a small “Mmm hmm,” his long ears twisting nervously,

“…Sometimes it’s something as simple as asking 'em how their day’s going or complimenting their costumes. Now some kids love hugs but mind the shy ones. Sometimes ya just gotta offer a warm handshake and… Oswald are you listening?!”

“Huh?” Oswald’s ears perked and he turned to glance sheepishly at his brother. Mickey had a hand on his hips, foot tapping impatiently. “Oh yeah, smile and don’t hug the shy kids…” He didn’t have time to stifle the large yawn building in the back of his throat. “How do you even wake up this early everyday?” He muttered, staring longingly at a steaming cup of coffee in one of the cast member’s hands.

Mickey cocked an eyebrow, his gaze unimpressed. “Practice. And I take Sundays off. But c'mon Os, this is serious.”

“I know, I know…” Oswald sighed, absently popping off his tail so he could fiddle with it. “Look Mick…” He started nervously, “Maybe I’m not cut out for this.”

“What?” Mickey blinked incredulously. “Aw c'mon Os, there’s no fooling me. I’ve seen all your work and you’re a natural! They’d love you.” The mouse tried hard to keep the hurt from his voice. He’d tried so hard to have Oswald allowed at the meet and greets and he’d thought His brother would leap at the chance to entertain people again.

Oswald gazed downwards, twisting his tail back and forth. “80 years ago maybe but now…?” The rabbit’s voice was brittle, as he let loose all the anxieties that had festered for so long in his mind.

“And this is different,” he insisted. “When I entertained it was up on a screen but now… when all these people are right in front of you, wanting to take pictures and shake your hand…” Oswald’s ears dropped so far they brushed on the ground. “Besides, nobody really wants to see me. They don’t even know who I am.”

Mickey stared at him sadly, opening his mouth and closing it again as he struggled to find the right words. “Well not yet they don’t,” he reluctantly conceded, “but that’s why ya gotta introduce yerself! Make a fresh start and-” But the mouse was interrupted as another cast member with a clipboard came up behind him. “Hey Mickey, sorry to interrupt but the Meet and Greet is gonna start soon,” she said, casting an apologetic glimpse at him and Oswald. The rabbit averted her eyes.

“Gotcha. Thanks Sara.” Mickey replied softly before turning back to Oswald, who was still staring glumly at a spot on the pavement.

“Hey.” Oswald reluctantly looked up to meet Mickey’s gaze. “How’s about ya watch me for a few minutes and if you’re still not feelin’ it you can leave. Deal?” The mouse held out his hand.

Oswald sighed, rubbing the back of his neck reluctantly. But eventually his hand came down to meet his brother’s “Deal.” The rabbit popped his tail back and gave it a quick twitch before following Mickey and another cast member out into the sunny expanse of Main Street USA.

The difference between the park and the backlot as extreme as night and day, Oswald’s senses were immediately overwhelmed. Early morning sun bounced off colorful building facades and window displays. Calliope music blended with the chiming of the penny arcade and the merry honks of vehicles while the saccharine scents of the bakery mingled with freshly pruned flowers. And in the midst of it were the guests, all pouring through the main gates and starting their day in Main Street, the small town forever set in a bygone age of optimism. In spite of his mood, Oswald couldn’t help but smile, his eyes softening as he spied the lamp shining brightly in the upstairs window of the fire house. He might not have been around when Walt was constructing Disneyland, but just one look and the essence of his creator was unmistakable. 

As they passed the main bottle nose that lead into the rest of the park, Sleeping Beauty Castle came into view. And, framed at its center, the Partner’s statue stood stalwart, the bronze Walt and Mickey forever hand in hand. The tentative grin slid from Oswald’s face and he looked away. 

He followed Mickey until they reached the corner of the Opera House where a large crowd was already forming. They cheered as soon as the spotted the iconic mouse. “Welp, that’s my cue!” he gave Oswald an inviting smile, hoping his brother would change his mind, but the rabbit’s uncomfortable fidget told him all he needed to know. Mickey sighed sympathetically. “I’ll warm 'em up for ya.” he gave his brother a light punch on the arm before walking towards the crowd. “Hiya folks!”

Oswald, backed away quietly, shuffling over to one of the square’s benches, plopping down and swinging his legs listlessly. When he looked back over to Mickey he saw that the mouse was crouching down in front of the first child in line, a little girl in a Snow White costume. “Well hey there Princess!” He gave a quick bow, taking her hand. “Don’t you look lovely today! Why I almost mistook you for the real Snow White.” She smooshed her hands to her cheeks, giggling as Mickey winked.

Oswald bit his lip, sinking lower and lower as he watched his brother. Mickey was a natural with the kids: He’d twirl around the kids dressed like princesses, complimented a little boy on his stuffed Pooh Bear and matching mouse ears, and even had a small sword fight with a precocious little girl dressed as Captain Hook. Even when a rather grabby two year old managed to get ahold of his tail the mouse kept his cool, giving the toddler a quick hug before handing him back to the apologetic parents. It was sickening really, how he could do no wrong. If only he wasn’t so damn humble about it. As Oswald watched he could feel that quiet, steady thrum of jealousy rise within him. In some twisted way, it was almost comforting in this foreign place how familiar the feeling was. It had always been there, lurking for 80 long years, defining him.

A sudden ache in his heart snatched the rabbit abruptly from these destructive thoughts. Oswald blinked in alarm, clutching his chest protectively, feeling the faint but steady beat. It was still so new and fragile, what would happen if he poisoned it with his own bitterness?! The toon took a deep breath, his palms pressing into the bench as if to push the toxic thoughts as far away as he could. He looked over at Mickey. The mouse, now shaking the hands of a smiling couple, caught his eye and smiled. Oswald tried his hardest to smile back. Sometimes he wondered if Mickey even deserved to have a brother like him…

“Mom! Hey mom, who’s that?” His droopy ear perked for a moment at the sound of a curious voice. Oswald turned to see a little boy pointing at him and tugging on his mother’s arm. The rabbit felt a blush rising into his cheeks.

The mother lifted her son up in the air, balancing him on her hip before giving Oswald a glance. “Well that’s… Er…” She frowned, adjusting the Minnie Mouse baseball cap on her head. “Actually I don’t know who that is. But look Sweetie!” She pointed excitedly across the square. “There’s barely a line for Pluto, wanna meet him?”

The boy’s gap-toothed grin met hers eagerly. “Yeah! C'mon Mom!”

Oswald watched them leave in numb silence, his shoulders hunched, ears shadowing his face. He tried to breathe but there seemed to be a lump in his throat. Why was he so surprised? They didn’t recognise him, story of his life. He should be used to it by now. So why did it hurt so much? For a few minutes the rabbit just sat there on Main Street, his head buried in his hands,  
listening to the cheery music and playful honks of street cars that so juxtaposed his mood. A small cartoon nobody, a forgotten relic. Oswald was just wondering how long it would take Mickey to notice he was gone before a tiny prod jolted him from his thoughts.

“Bwoo.”

The rabbit turned his head to see a pair of wide brown eyes barely inches from him. Ears nearly flying off his head, Oswald jumped up in surprise as the little toddler in front of him giggled. Dressed in a bright blue Cinderella dress, the baby clapped her hands together in delight, her blond pigtails bouncing with her. The real mystery tho, was how this boisterous baby managed to sneak up on him.

“Bwoo!” The girl declared once more, prodding Oswald’s shorts with her finger. She grinned, looking quite pleased with her discovery.

Oswald quickly wiped and moisture from his eyes and brushed the girl’s small hand away as gently as possible. “Er… It’s Oswald actually…” He muttered, not really in the mood. The rabbit glanced around, looking for whoever the kid might belonged to. Surely someone would’ve noticed her missing.

“BWOO!” The baby insisted indignantly, stomping a tiny sneaker on the ground.

Oswald held his hands up in mock surrender. “Eh sure. Blue works fine too. Doesn’t matter anyway I guess…” He finished bitterly. Oswald stood on his tiptoes on the bench, looking around the square for any sign of panicking parents or available cast members. No dice. The rabbit sighed, folding his arms across his chest as he thought. Just his luck. Well maybe he could take her to Town Hall and- His train of thought halted abruptly when he caught sight of the girl toddling right towards the edge of the curb, with one of the motor cars coming right around the corner. “Jiminy Christmas!” Oswald muttered, leaping after her.

“Hey!” He called, jumping skilfully over one of the flowerbeds. “Hey kid lookout!” He managed to reach her just in time, grabbing the blue sequinned fabric of the princess dress and pulling her back from the steep drop of the curb. Unfortunately he hadn’t the time to be gentle. The toddler stumbled back, landing on her rump. Her eyes went wide in shock.

For a moment the two stared at each other, Oswald’s hands still raised cautiously. Then the tears came.

“Oh no…” Oswald breathed, as the little girl scrunched up her face, big fat tears falling from her eyes, her cheeks getting redder and redder. He looked around wildly once more for a cast member, someone to help him. But they were all busy keeping the Meet and Greet lines in order and running the concession stands. “Hey, hey! Shhh!” The rabbit pleaded quietly as the girl began to whimper, her dress clutched in balled up fists. Any minute now she was going to scream and he was not about to let that happen.

Oswald wracked his mind for some plan, some way to fix this. He twisted his ears absently, not even noticing he’d popped one off. That is, until he noticed the sudden lack of whimpering. While still red in the face, the baby had stopped fussing. She stared wide-eyed at Oswald’s detached ear, her head cocked to one side and a snot bubble hanging from her nose.

For a moment Oswald looked from the ear to the mesmerized baby and back, a grin spreading across his face. “You like that huh?” He asked, tickling the baby with his ear. A happy hiccup was all he got in response but he could work with that. “Then how about…” The rabbit skillfully threw the ear into the air while detaching the second ear, juggling them just above his head. “…THIS!”

The baby “ooohed,” reaching up with a chubby arm as if to catch one. The tears were drying on her face as a grin began to start.

A warm feeling flooded Oswald as he watched his one-baby-audience with glee. Suddenly he wanted nothing more than to keep her happy, to keep those eyes shining up at him. It was an expression he hadn’t experienced in years, adoration. A few people in the square turned to look at the budding spectacle, murmuring to each other in confusion. 

“Is this new?”

“I haven’t seen it before?”

“Who’s he?”

But Oswald hardly noticed the people drifting from the shops and lines towards him, his attention solely focused on the giggling infant. “Oh you think that’s cool huh?” He winked, still tossing both ears high on the air. “Well this is just the easy stuff! Here’s the real challenge!” Oswald concentrated, tongue peeking out of his mouth. Then, in a single move, the cartoon rabbit threw his ears as high as he could before pushing off the ground. Detaching his right leg and giving it a quick rub for luck, he tossed it high with practiced ease. 

Meeting gravity like an old friend Oswald landed deftly on one foot, now juggling all three loose limbs. On his face, a grin that could put both the Mad Hatter and March Hare to shame.

The little girl shrieked with laughter, bouncing up and down and smacking her tiny hands together.

Mickey had just said goodbye to a gap-toothed, smiling seven year old when his ears picked up the commotion. He looked up to see a growing crowd of people oohing and awwing in the main square, some taking out their phones to snap pictures. And in its centre was Oswald, happily bouncing to and fro as he juggled. Cheekily grinning at a giggling toddler, the rabbit threw his tail into the air to join the other limbs.

“Well I’ll be…” Mickey chuckled to himself. With a grin like that it was hard for him to believe that this was the same sullen rabbit he’d met in the Wasteland. In that moment, it was easy to turn back the clock and see the toon that’d captured the heart of so many people all those years ago.

“Umm… Should we do something Mickey?” asked a perplexed Dolores. “I could call security…?”

But Mickey shook his head, chuckling. “What, and spoil all the fun?”

“And now the big finish!” Oswald announced. Bouncing upwards, the rabbit tossed let his limbs fly as he corkscrewed high above the crowds’ heads. The baby’s eyes followed him, as wide as saucers. They all watch in amazement as Oswald reattached his entire body mid-twirl before somersaulting back onto the pavement as sticking the landing. “Tada!” He panted, throwing his arms up in triumph.

Oswald beamed as the little girl stood clumsily on her feet and bounced in excitement. She toddled over to the rabbit, looking up at him in astonishment while laughing and reaching for the long, black ears. What Oswald hadn’t anticipated however, was the sudden hollering and whooping that erupted around him. And that’s when Oswald saw the crowd. Dozens of guests all crowded around, clapping and smiling, all of them looking at him. The rabbit froze in shock, eyes wide, mouth forming a tiny “o.” He didn’t even notice that little girl was now tugging at his ear.

“That was sick man!”

“So cool!”

“Woo Hoo!”

“How did you even do that?”

“Alright! Go bunny dude!”

Their words of affirmation washed over him. His mind was whirling, trying to take it all in. A grin started on Oswald’s face as his cheeks flushed pink, tears prickling at his eyes. He’d almost forgotten what it felt like…

“Patty?! Patty!” A tall, gangly man pushed his way through the crowd, nearly tripping over himself as he rushed towards the little girl happily drooling on Oswald’s ear. The rabbit stepped back as the man swept up the toddler in his arms. “Oh thank God!”

“Da!” She garbled happily, patting the man on his balding head.

He turned to look at Oswald. The rabbit grinned and waved sheepishly, to quite sure what to do. “So… I take it she’s yours then?”

The man looked up from his hug to look at Oswald, as if finally noticing he was there. “Yeah. Nearly had a heart attack when I realized she was missing.”

“Bwoo” She cooed happily, tugging on her father’s blue Donald Duck shirt and pointing to Oswald’s shorts. 

Oswald smirked in response. “I see she’s got an eye for colors.”

The man snicked in agreement. “Eh, you know kids.“ He shrugged casually, watching closely as his daughter waddled back to the rabbit, enticed once more by the floppy ears. "Blue’s the color of the week if you hadn’t noticed.” He pointed to the blue princess dress swishing as she toddled. Oswald grinned, patting her blond pigtails. He lowered his left ear far enough for her to stroke. 

"But anyway…” The man rubbed the back of his neck before extending his hand towards the toon, a grateful but awkward smile on his face.. “Thanks for finding her uh… I’m sorry but what’s your name?”

For a moment, Oswald felt that familiar ire of being forgotten rise up once more, but he let it wash away. Keeping all this bitterness would get him nowhere. Taking a breath, the rabbit smiled as he clasped the man’s hand and shook. If he needed to make a fresh start then now was as good a time as any. “It’s Oswald, Oswald the Lucky Rabbit.”

The man laughed sincerely “Well, sure is lucky for me you found her. Nice to meet you Oswald. C’mon Patty Cake.” He knelt down and tugged lightly on his daughter’s arm.

The toddler–Patty–looked at him indignantly, lips in a pout. She was having far too much fun playing with her new friend’s soft ears. But soon she relaxed her grip and allowed herself to be lead away, only resisting once when she ran back to wrap her tiny arms around Oswald’s waist. The rabbit blushed enough to perfectly match the poppies in the nearby flower beds. But still he gave Patty a quick squeeze before sending her toddling back to her father. She squealed in delight as he tossed her up on his shoulders. 

“Bye!” Oswald called, probably grinning like a loon as he waved. That is, until he was knocked to the ground by an orange blur.

"ARF! ARF ARF!!” Pluto barked happily as he licked Oswald’s cheek, his tail shaking madly in the air. “Hey!” Oswald cried, pushing the cartoon dog away but unable to stop grinning. “Hey c'mon cut it out boy!” He laughed as Pluto nuzzled his side.

Unfortunately his salvation came in the form of Goofy snatching him up and giving him an affectionate noogie. “Gawrsh! That was great Oswald!” He enthused. “I ain’t never seen anything like it?! Well not since the forties anyway.” the dog guffawed and slapped his knee. “They sure don’t make cartoons like that nowadays!”

Meanwhile Oswald was squirming in his friend’s overly-enthusiastic hug. “Er Goofy… Air please?” He begged, still smiling despite being suffocated and covered in dog slobber.

“Oops!” Goofy dropped him quick, blushing slightly. “Ahyuck! Sorry bout that Os.”

From his new position on the pavement Oswald could see Donald’s webbed feet. “Eh, so what he can pop his ears off.” The duck groused, rolling his eyes and trying to look unimpressed. “Big deal- WAK!” Donald squawked as Minnie elbowed him. Her hands were fixed to her hips, gaze skeptical. “Okay fine,” the duck relented, sighing indignantly and giving Oswald a smirk. “it was pretty cool.” 

Minnie patted her grumbling co-worker in approval before running forward and planting a kiss on Oswald’s cheek. “We saw the whole thing and– Oh Oswald that was fantastic!” the mouse cheered as she hugged him tight. “I knew you could do it! And I know a certain cat who’s going to be very proud of you!” Minnie winked.

“Thanks Minnie.” If it was possible the rabbit blushed an even darker red, rubbing his cheek and thinking of how happy Ortensia would be. For once Oswald was looking forward to her “I told you so” when he got home.

Needing to finish up their Meet and Greet sessions the characters soon turned to head back to their respective corners around the square, but not before Donald could give him an affectionate punch and Pluto one last lick. Even the crowd had all but gone now that the spectacle was through, enticed by the promise of the grand theme park and it’s many rides that waited just beyond Main Street. Truth be told, Oswald was almost happy to become ignored once more, so overwhelmed with the accolades he’s just received. He could feel his knees and limbs trembling like jello, as if in shock. That stupid grin remained plastered to his face as he thought back on the crowd, their joyful faces forever burned in his mind. Oswald still couldn’t believe it. After all these years, he could still make people smile…

“Not cut out for it huh?”

Ears perking, Oswald whirled around to see a far too smug-looking Mickey Mouse leaning against one of the benches. He glared in his brother’s general direction, folding his arms across his chest. There was no way he’d ever admit that Mickey was right about something, Oswald would never hear the end of it… “Not a word from you Mouse.”

Mickey’s shot him a playful smirk. He walked up to Oswald, hands in his pockets, eyes twinkling. For a moment they both just stood there, watching all the hustle and bustle of Main Street–the Dapper Dan’s singing in full pin-striped regalia, a cast member tying a balloon to an older man’s wheelchair, Goofy signing a little boy’s autograph book. The brothers were mere bystanders to Disneyland’s opening show. “They’re right you know.”

“Hmm?” Oswald turned to see Mickey giving him that insufferable grin. 

The mouse shrugged nonchalantly before elaborating. “What you did back there. It was pretty amazing. Pretty lucky I’d say…” he winked, elbowing his brother affectionately. “The crowd loved it.”

Oswald tried hard to hide his grin but failed miserably. “Hey Mick…” he started, rocking back on the heels of his feet nervously. “Think I could come back here with you sometime?” He chanced a glance at Mickey and nearly groaned. The mouse’s face had lit up like Christmas had come early. And, before he knew it, Oswald had been pulled into a tight hug. Yeesh. But still he returned the embrace.

“I think that’d be just swell Os.” Mickey said, his arm around the rabbit’s shoulders “Only…” He grinned slyly.

“What?”

“Ya might want to tone down the theatrics next time.”

Oswald punched Mickey indignantly as the mouse snickered. “This from the toon who shoots sparklers out of his fingertips during Fantasmic!” He quipped in reply.

Mickey laughed goodnaturedly in response. “Well, I guess you could say a flair for theatrics runs in the family.” The mouse smiled, making a meaningful gesture towards the Partner’s statue.

“Yeah,” Oswald murmured back, eyes shining as he stared up at the proud figure of Walt Disney reaching out towards the horizon. Yes he was stilled holding Mickey’s hand and always would be but, somehow, the rabbit found it easier to bare while standing arm in arm with his brother.

Besides, it was time for a new start. His new start.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the schmaltz guys but I couldn’t help it. I have a lot of feelings when it comes to Oswald.
> 
> Anyway if you read this far then thank you. I hope you liked the story! ^u^


End file.
